A memory of you
by miranda-inlove
Summary: ESTA NUEVA NOVELA SE LLAMA A MEMORY OF YOU ESPERO QUE LES VAYA A GUSTAR, MADISEN PARTICIPA AQUI PERO CON OTRO NOMBRE sinopsis- Sam esta enamorada de freddie, en un momento se hacen novios pero freddie la engaña, en un momento, una de las ex novias de freddie queda embarazada pero el sale con sam asi que tendra que dejarla, mientras que sam busca venganza y hara a sufrir a fre


CAPITULO 1

"CLARO QUE QUIERO"

-ay es tan lindo

-ya sam deja de hacerte ilusiones con freddie

-carly, cuando tu tengas un amor platonico me entenderas

PVO SAM

Ese chico me trae loca, ningun chico a hecho que sam puckett este asi pero freddie tenia algo que me encantaba, lo malo es que el sale con connie, una chica 2 años mayor que el pero no importa porque en cuanto ellos terminen hare todo para que el me haga caso

Y ahi comienza mi historia en la escuela llena de chicos alocados en donde nadie tiene sentido y asi es, fredward benson era uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela ya que practicamente es el chico mas lindo por el que varias chicas se pelean yo como siempre solo era una amiga mas segun el su "mejor amiga" me sentia tan bien cuando el me hablaba pero siempre lo tenia que arruinar alguien esta vez se trataba de connie una chica 2 años mayor que el al principio carly me habia dicho que ellos 2 tenian algo que ver yo en realidad no tenia ni idea de quien era hasta ese dia...De acuerdo ire por partes, todo empezo en octubre, octubre 21 cuando mi vecino Matt, si si yo tengo un vecino que se llama Matt, Matt Jonson un chico con el que mensajeaba diario y ademas que me ama a morir y hara todo por que estemos juntos, bueno yo cometi la estupides de decirle a carly que le daria a Matt una semana para que me pidiera ser su novia y si no lo hacia no era mi problema, si yo tome esa decision fue porque unos dias antes tal vez entre el 15 y 18 de octubre Matt habia ido a la casa de freddie y Matt hablo con carly ya que carly es la vecina de freddie y aveces ella sale y...el punto es que Matt y carly se encontraron y el pregunto por mi, al siguiente dia carly me lo dijo y yo saque esa idea de decirle lo de la semana que le habia dado entonces ese dia...

-carly, carly

-oh Matt lo siento llevo algo de prisa (dijo carly algo apurada)

-solo dime algo

-que

-mm...sam habla de mi?

-uuh aqui hay gato encerrado (dijo en tono picaro)

-a que te refieres?

-Matt, yo se que la amas

-si, eso es cierto pero no se lo digas a nadie

-y que esperas para pedirle que sea tu novia (dijo en tono animado)

-que? bromeas? ella me rechazaria

-oye, no seas tonto ella te ama y me dijo que te daria solo una semana para que TU le pidieras que fuera tu novia

-encerio?´¨

-claro que si, que esperas? ve por ella atrevete (da la vuelta hacia su salon)

-emmm...oye carly espera (dijo tomandola del brazo)

-que pasa es que encerio me tengo que ir

-dile a sam que si quiere ser mi novia

-mmm...si si ya me voy

DENTRO DEL SALON...

-hey, sam dice Matt que si quieres ser su novia

-que? (comienza a tocer)

-sam, sam tranquila (decia golpeando su espalda)

-eso no es cierto

-es encerio, me lo acaba de decir

-a si? pues dile que me lo diga en mi cara (dijo en tono algo molesta)

CARLY SALE...

- mmm...oye Matt dice sam que prefiere que se lo digas tu

-NO!

-porque no? pense que la amabas

-si claro, pero me da verguenza preguntale si quiere o no

-No Matt! esto no debe ser a si

- a que te refieres

-me refiero a que el inicio de una relacion no debe ser asi, es mejor que se lo digas personalmente

-y si me dice que no?

-recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana, no tienes otra eleccion, tienes que decirselo tu

PVO SAM

En ese momento cerraron la puerta del salón, le pregunte a carly que era lo que Matt le habia dicho, no podia dejar de pensar en eso, las ultimas clases no hice nada mas que pensar como seria una relacion con Matt, le pedi consejos a carly y ella me dijo que si me gustaba le dijiera que si, yo no sabia que hacer yo sabia que me gustaba y tambien sabia lo horrible que era amar a alguien y que esa persona no te volteara a ver lo que a mi me pasaba con freddie. Ese dia fue largo y fue peor tener que ir en el mismo camion que Matt y Freddie, Freddie iba hablando de su novia y Matt se me quedaba viendo extraño, ese camino se me hizo eterno lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer fue sacar un libro y fingir estar leyendo, lo cual era ilogico por que sam puckett no lee jamas, cuando llego la noche como habia mencionado Matt y yo mensajeabamos todas las noches eso comenzo desde que queria jugarle un broma por que no me caia muy bien pero desde entonces nos volvimos amigos a si que ese dia como cada noche el me mando un mensaje en donde me pregunto si era verdad lo que carly le habia dicho, yo le dije la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, el me dijo que yo le gustaba y me pregunto si el me gustaba a mi yo le dije que si y todo paso hasta llegar a la famosa pregunta "¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?" en ese momento yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, o en que estaba pensado a si que enseguida respondi que si pero no todo era perfecto ya que al otro dia comence a sentir que algo me incomodaba...

SIGUIENTE DIA..

22 DE OCTUBRE

-mm...hola Matt (dijo sam algo seria)

-hola preciosa, ya era hora de que estuvieramos juntos no crees?

-mm..creo

- que pasa?

-no, nada, nada

-esta...bien, y quieres hablar de nosotros

-que?

-de lo de anoche (dice abrazando a sam)

-mm...si, sobre eso (se suelta de matt)

-que pasa?

-(apaga la television y suspira) Matt, yo...no estoy segura de esto

- de que hablas

-No estoy segura de querer tener un novio aun

-que? y lo de anoche no cuenta?

-lo de anoche fue muy...

-estas diciendo que mentiste

-oye es que yo..

-dime la verdad sam

-te dire la verdad, lo que pasa es que...

-lo que pasa es que tu no me amas yo no se lo que te pasa anoche me dices algo y ahora cambias el tema de verdad no te entiendo sam yo creo que...

-OH POR DIOS DEJAME HABLAR!(dijo molesta)

-esta bien, habla

-para ser clara creo que es mejor que terminemos con esto

-que?

-si, yo pienso que es mejor ser solo amigos

-entonces estas terminando conmigo

-(suspira) Si, eso creo

-pero sam...

-es que yo pensaba que queria pero hoy en la mañana eh estado con la preocupacion de que algo no esta bien y lo se por que siento que una espada me atraviesa el corazon, sabes que nisiquiera desayune? lo que es muy raro por que yo siempre tengo hambre, no me siento bien con esto Matt, YA SE ACABO ¿es muy dificil que lo entiendas?

-En ese momento sali corriendo, se que le rompi el corazon a Matt pero es que no era real lo que sentia por el, llevaba un tiempo que lo conocia y le tenia un cariño pero no llegaba a amor, si cometi ese error es porque yo de verdad pense que lo queria pero sentia que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de espinas no me sentia bien con eso, aparte pense que todos mereciamos una oportunidad y por eso decidi darsela y tambien se que fue muy pronto para terminarlo nuestra relacion solo duro 14 horas pero lo importante es que ya habia pasado yo pensaba que habia sido un momento doloroso pero no fue asi el momento mas doloroso fue el que menos imaginaba y fue ese mismo dia en la noche, Matt me mando un mensaje en donde practicamente me rogaba que fueramos novios yo le decia que no y justo cuando me estaba convenciendo paso algo, pues yo me encontraba en la computadora cuando de repente se conecto freddie...

FREDDIE BENSON ACABA DE INICIAR SECION...

freddie: hola

sam: hola

freddie: que haciendo?

sam: perdiendo el tiempo y tu?

freddie: igual

sam: ooh y que cuentas?

freddie: te voy a decir algo pero no le digas a Matt ok?

sam: claro dime

freddie: carly le dijo a Matt que tu quieres salir con el y que le dabas una semana ¿es cierto?

sam: si, lo de la semana fue cierto pero ya tiene como 3 semanas de eso, en cuanto a lo que dijo que yo queria salir con el tambien fue cierto pero fue una broma que termino siendo real

freddie: sales con el?

sam: si

freddie: aaah

sam: bueno salia con el

freddie: sales o salias

sam: salia, solo fuimos novios 14 horas

freddie: jajaja es que me lo dijo el, y si el te dijiera que volvieras a ser su novia lo aceptarias?

sam: mm...me lo acaba de decir por mensaje

freddie: y que le dijiste si se puede saber

sam: bueno es que realmente no se...

freddie: pero tambien piensa en tus estudios, como yo, tengo novia pero trato de ir bien, al momento novio novios pero tambien estudios estudios, no crees?

sam: si tienes razon pero es que...te voy a decir algo pero prometeme que no le vas a decir

freddie: te lo prometo, de amigos ok

sam: ok...bueno tal ves alguna ves has querido algo que sabes que es imposible y te desilucionas, esto es lo que me pasa, yo ya lo vivi y se que es horrible, el me a querido siempre y ayer que me dijo te amo y todo eso decidi darle una oportunidad pero sinceramente no creo sentir algo por el y ahora no se como decirle que no

freddie: bueno yo como chico puedo decirte que cuando una chica te gusta muchisimo y comienzan a salir y luego ella dice que ya no, nos lastiman pero tu si no quieres no, nadie te esta obligando mejor hasle entender que no y claro que si te gusta dile que si

sam: creo que tienes razon, si rompi con el es por que no queria lastimarlo con falsos sentimientos y tienes razon, no es obligatorio asi que le dire que no y ademas yo no se si el esta jugando porque nunca toma nada encerio y yo creo que mucho menos a una novia

freddie: tienes razon, y como el sabe que hablamos por internet piensa que me gustas pero no es asi, pero la verdad si esta muy linda

PVO SAM

En ese momento senti que todo el mundo estaba a mi favor no sabia que responder, pronto reaccione y entonces...

VOLVIENDO AL CHAT

sam: mmm...gracias

freddie: y tal vez el me quiera dar celos pero como te digo...y la verdad si me gustas , pero como voy a ser tu novio si lastimaria a Matt y el es mi amigo

sam: oye a mi no me importaria y sabes algo?

freddie: que

sam: tu tambien me gustas

freddie: pues no se si tu quieres salir conmigo pero, no le diremos a Matt

sam: ok, entonces, somos novios?

freddie: tu quieres? por que yo si

sam: yo tambien

freddie: entonces desde ahora somos novios

sam: ok

PVO SAM

uuuuuuuuh fue genial lo primero que hice fue mandarle un mensaje a carly en donde le decia que ya tenia novio y que era freddie ella se puso feliz al igual que yo, recuerdo que di un salto ,un golpe a la computadora y tire el baso de mi graseada estaba tan feliz de que mi sueño se hiciera realida y comence a crear que aquella frase de "las cosas buenas llegan cuando menos las esperas" era cierta a los 5 minutos el seguia hablando con el...

freddie: bueno me tengo que ir mañana te dare un regalo amor

sam: woow gracias sabes que te amo tanto

freddie: hasta mañana princesa puckett TE AMO!

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR COMENTEN

By_Мลяเล ƸӜƷ


End file.
